Current methods of radiation shielding incorporate thick single layer sheet metal using typically one metal or two metals with different atomic numbers (Z) in separate sheets. Such radiation shielding is needed for various purposes such as for nuclear reactors or piping for radioactive fluids. Such shielding is also needed for protective clothing for nuclear hazardous waste handlers. Such shielding is also needed for various spacecraft, extra-vehicular-activity (EVA) suits, and instrumentation tools or electronics enclosures. Accordingly, a continuing need exists for improved methods of making shielding tailored to reduced thicknesses, weights, and/or specific applications.